


Newtmas high school AU

by unsolicitedfaith



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsolicitedfaith/pseuds/unsolicitedfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been in love with Newt forever, but Newt hasn't taken a second look. Minho skips class, like always, and Newt and Thomas end up working together. How did Newt not notice him? They immediately hit it off, and their two best friends, Teresa and Minho, aren't very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy- fionaaaaa

Chapter 1  
"Well would you look at that everyone's here. Minho I think it's time to run down to the office." He stood and fast-walked out with the folder filled with absent notes and the attendance sheet. Thomas struggled to to finish his math homework, which he just had to have first period. He looked up to the clock, but stopped on a familiar face. His blonde hair covered his eyes, which were closed. He was leaning on his arm, and god did he look adorable. Someone coughed and Thomas shook his head, getting back to the unattractive algorithms he had to solve in three minutes. The bell rang and Thomas shoved the paper in his book and practically sprinted out of the room avoiding any contact with Newt.  
While he was walking, his best friend fell into line with him. "Oh my god, I have math first period and I didn't do my fucking homework, I'm so screwed Mr. Janson's scary as hell."  
"Don't worry kid, I got you." She opened her bag and pulled out crumpled pieces of paper. "Oh my god you're my savior Teresa Agnes." She gave a smug smile and winked as they headed their separate ways. While Janson was doing some stupid problem on the board, all Thomas could see was the way Newt ran his fingers through his hair, which somehow always looked perfect. He was perfect.  
"Something funny, Thomas?" Mr. Janson and the rest of the class were staring. He hadn't realized he had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He shook his head and looked down. Damn, that boy's nothing but trouble, he thought. The school day passed in a blur, until fifth period. The only real class he had with Newt. He sat only two seats away from him. He was living a dream come true. Except for the fact that right between them was Newt's best friend, Minho. He was big, his broad shoulders and buff arms blocking any and all view of his lanky man. Not to mention he was loud. Cracking jokes every time the the teacher said just about anything. He could be funny, if he wasn't hijacking Thomas's "love life". He walked into class and Minho's seat was empty. He probably went to the nurse to avoid class. He sat down, nothing blocking him from the skinny hunk of junk he'd been in love with since freshman year. Newt gave him a slightly confused glance. He had never really noticed the cute kid with the nice hair and hipster glasses before, not when Minho was too busy fucking around. Thomas almost screamed when they had to get into groups with the people around them. He lowkey looked at Newt. "Well, partners?" His British accent made Thomas melt.  
"Me?"  
"Who else would I be talking to?" Newt smiled, reassuring him that it was a joke. His cheeks went a rosy shade of pink as he moved one seat closer to the snarky ass he was nothing but in love with. They had to read a passage and answer questions or something, Thomas didn't give any shits about the taxes in 1912. He had to keep clenching his jaw so he wouldn't moan at the sound of Newt's low but not too low, smooth as hell, not to mention hot as fuck voice reading through the article with no interest.  
Thomas and Newt answered the questions with ease. The blonde boy snuck glances at Thomas, admiring his freckles, his soft lips, and his dark hair he just wanted to run his fingers through for some reason. He looked at Thomas's paper. Thomas, he thought, and tried not to gasp. He recognized the name, and remembered having far too many classes with him over the years. H had definitely not been this hot that entire time. He cursed himself for not paying any attention in class, like ever. He kept sneaking glances. hoping the nervous kid wouldn’t notice. Meanwhile, Thomas was shaking. They were so close, he could feel Newt's eyes looking him up and down. All he had wanted was for Newt to notice him but now, when it was finally happening, he was praying for the moment when the bell would ring. When the seraphic sound ricocheted throughout the halls Thomas let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. "See you later, Tommy." Newt waved with a sly smile as he sauntered out the door with his memorable gait.  
"Oh my god Thomas are you fucking with me!!" Teresa said excitedly. She was just as invested in the Thomas and Newt show as the main character. "He has a nickname for you? You are so in." Thomas wholeheartedly laughed. It wasn't much but when you've been waiting years just for a "hello" it's damn near groundbreaking.  
"The short muscly one from our homeroom?" Minho said confusion laced in his voice. "Shit he's in our homeroom? He's hot as fuck how did I not notice?" Newt was panting. The boys were on the varsity track team, running laps as they talked about their boy troubles. "He's hot. No homo, but I would not object." Minho winked and Newt hit him upside the head. " His lockers right near mine, come tomorrow morning dude, I can totally hook you up"  
"You aren't even friends."  
"If he's fucking my bestie, we're gonna have to be." Newt rolled his eyes but his cheeks were red and his stomach was in bits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt can't wait to see each other, but what will happen when troubled Gally comes their way??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took me forever because I procrastinate like a motherfucker. - Fiona

The next day, Thomas took just a little too much time in front of the mirror, and there were one too many texts between him and Teresa about his choice of clothing. He went with jeans, tight enough to make his ass prominent, what else would they be for, and a V-neck T-shirt, probably smaller than necessary.When she saw him, Teresa put her finger to his shoulder and made a sizzling sound. Thomas smiled, grateful that he had her to help him. As he grabbed his science and math books from his locker, he heard two deep voices. He looked up and saw Minho and Newt walking toward him. His locker door was facing them, so he moved closer to hide his face. “C’mon Thomas, don’t be an idiot you look snazzy, if he’s not impressed, you need to find a new boy toy.” He shushed her while pretending to shuffle books in his locker. 

Newt gripped his books tightly, glancing in the reflective windows to see how his hair looked. Who was he kidding, it always looks great. He smiled at himself. “Thinking of your lover boy?” Minho questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Shut up you freak, just act like a regular bloody human being and take me to your damn locker.” When they were a few feet away, he noticed only a girl and some kid was there. “When does he usually get here” he said under his breath. “He’s right there dumbass.” Newt took a second look, mostly focusing in on his ass. “Bloody hell.” He said out loud, involuntarily. He then noticed the girl, who he thinks he might have classes with, staring at him with her eyebrows raised and her mouth open. She whispered something to Tommy and he stiffened. 

“Dude he’s staring at you like you’re a bottle of water in a fucking desert.”  
“What the fuck, really? What am I supposed to do? Is he still looking? Can he hear us? Oh my god he can hear us.”  
“Shhh he’s almost here, no he can’t hear us, chill.” Teresa whispered loudly.  
“So you’re definitely going to track after school? Will coach let you, I thought you had detention” Newt sputtered as to not sound like idiots walking over quietly. Minho looked offended, but quickly adapted, being the rock star that he is. “Yeah dude I could care less, if we just start running around the track, how is that fat lard gonna catch up to us?” Newt laughed, and Thomas’s heart melted, the sound was literally music to his ears, no matter how cliche that sounds. He took a deep breath and came out from behind his locker door. “Morning.” He nodded bravely to Newt and Minho. “ Hey Tommy.” Newt smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Before Thomas could respond, a tall, disheveled kid moved in between them, opening his locker, his music playing loudly from his earphones. 

Gally, Thomas thought, smoke basically fuming from his ears. Of course his sorry ass had to show up in this moment. That little prick had been the worst thing to happen to Thomas since high school began. Thomas began softly hitting his head against the lockers, as Teresa sighed and patted his back. The greasy-haired kid elbowed Thomas’s locker and it hit Thomas in the head. “MotherFUCKer”  
“Suck it up, pussy.” Gally snickered as he slammed his locker shut. Newt and Minho stared him down as they shoved him out of the way. Newt wanted to punch him in the face more than anything, but he quickly made his way to Thomas, too worried to deal with the scumbag who was now sauntering away, unharmed. Newt grabbed Thomas’s face in his hands and tilted it to see what the damage was. He grimaced as he saw a trickle of blood and a bruise quickly forming. Damn that fucking kid I’m gonna kick his ass. He hadn’t even noticed that he was holding Thomas until he looked into his eyes, and got a very dazed and confused look back. Minho saw the wound and turned around to run after Gally, but Teresa pulled him back whispering something about how it wasn’t worth it. Thomas and Newt were staring at each other, Newt’s hands still on his face. 

Thomas glanced at Teresa and Minho, who were smiling… but staring. He cleared his throat and backed up, Newt’s hands falling to his sides, who was looking just as embarrassed, if not more. Thomas shook his head. “Shit, I gotta get to the nurse, tell Mrs. Pines will you?” He cringed as he touched the cut on his temple and began walking. “ Oi, I’ll bring ya, wouldn’t want you falling down the stairs now would we?” Newt gave a nervous chuckle. They fell in line and started toward the nurse's office. Newt, with a protective hand on his back, "keeping Thomas steady." Minho and Teresa look at each other in disbelief. Speechless, they went their separate ways. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Why is he such a dick to you?”  
“I don’t know, he’s always been like that, it just sucks that our last names start with the same letter, we are literally always in the same homeroom, our lockers are always near each other.”  
“I really will beat the bloody shit out of ‘im next time I see him.” Newt was full of rage. Thomas noticed his knuckles were clenching and unclenching. His stomach fluttered at the thought of Newt being protective over him. He smiled and Newt looked up, confused. “What in the hell are you smiling for, all beat to hell like that?”  
Thomas sighed. “ It’s just funny. Watching you get so mad over just some kid getting hit.” Newt scoffed.  
“He thinks he can just hurt my-” He stopped short. “Let’s just get your nasty face bandaged, huh?” he grinned as he led Thomas into the nurse’s. 

Newt watched as the nurse interrogated Thomas, making sure it was just an “accident”. Thomas winced as she wiped above his brow with alcohol. He hated watching Thomas in pain, especially since Gally wasn’t in any. He played with his hands in his lap waiting for the nurse to be done. She cleared her throat. “ Well that should do it, now you’re sure you have nothing to tell me?” Thomas smiled and shook his head. “ Well, better get to class, thanks Mrs. R.” Newt held the door for Thomas, because he was trying to be nice, totally had nothing to do with the view… 

Thomas stared at his feet with his hands in his pockets, not enjoying the awkward silence. They had different classes now, and they both knew they’d have to walk separate ways. He sighed and shook his head a little to himself. Last week they had barely spoken, but so much has changed. “Guess I gotta get to chemistry…”  
“We don’t have to go to class, I mean you obviously got a bloody excuse, literally, and I don’t give a shit.” Thomas laughed. “ “I would, but we do have a test this week,and I’m a dumb ass, so I probably shouldn’t skip.”  
“Yeah, okay. See you in history then, and I’ll get that fucker Gally for being such a bloody prick.” He gave Thomas a two finger salute with a smug smile and sauntered away. The second Newt was gone, Thomas let a huge grin form on his face. He practically skipped to chemistry, even though it was one of his worst classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests at what you want to happen next , comment or tell me somehow, because I had severe writers block for this chapter. I'm surprised I finished at all. Hope you enjoy though lmao - fiona

“Um what’s up with this fool, he’s practically drooling?” Brenda laughed as she sat down next to Teresa. “Wait, what the fuck is wrong with your face?” She added. “ Okay long story, him and his boyfriend were getting ready to flirt but Gally comes and just rui-” Thomas stopped listening. He didn’t like the fact that Teresa told her girlfriend everything, but he was too busy imagining what him and Newt’s kids would look like to care. Brenda clapped a few times in front of his face, and he was shot back to reality.

“ Damn, I miss one day of school and I come back to this? Do you want me to fuck Gally up, because I will, that homeless looking asshole deserves a beatdown.” He smiled and shook his head. “I would bet money that Teresa made it seem worse than it really was.” They both shrugged. he laughed again and looked up, only to see the dramatic duo walking out of the lunch line with their trays, seemingly toward him. 

Newt and Minho were walking, talking about god knows what, when Newt casually looks forward, and his heart stops. He makes eye contact with Thomas, and he swears everytime he looks at him he gets more beautiful. He can’t help but smile, but played it off like he did it on purpose. “ How’s the face, Tommy?” 

“Painful.” Newt chuckled and gripped Thomas’s shoulder for a few seconds as he walked by. Thomas sighed as he turned around, grinning like middle schooler, and took a huge bite of his sandwich, his chewing slowed as he looked up and saw the two girls smiling at him. “What?” he said, his mouth full of food. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A week passes and nothing big happened. The two in denial “fucktards” as Minho called them, just slightly smiled at each other in the hall, and said maybe two words in history, which Minho couldn’t miss anymore if he didn’t want to fail. They were both getting sick of the not so subtle nudges by their friends when either of them passed. Newt was more annoyed, probably because he hadn’t been waiting for them to speak since freshmen year. But like clockwork, an opportunity arises.  
The track team was hosting a party, to give out awards they made up for themselves, cliche ones like fastest time or most improved. It was really just an excuse to have an adult approve a party. In Minho’s eyes, it was the perfect excuse to get Thomas drunk and alone. “Minho, this isn’t date rape I just want to chill without having a time limit, or with you or his friend around.” 

“For the last time, they’re not dating, my gay-dar totally went off around him.” Newt closed his eyes and sighed before slapping Minho , hard, on the back of his head. “You don’t have bloody gay-dar, and if you say that one more time I’ll kick you so hard in the crotch you’ll bloody taste your balls.” Minho laughed, and put up his hands in surrender. “I’ll stop being a douche if you stop being a princess and invite him, because I sure as hell won’t be held responsible if he acts all lame or stupid. And I can’t be your wingman at the party either, me and Ben have a bet to see who can hook up with the most girls.” Newt rolled his eyes, as he watched Minho dig into his lunch like a pig. 

The dismissal bell rang and Thomas went to his locker after staying after a few minutes because Mr. Janson wasn’t happy with his performance lately or something. Minho and Newt were already at the lockers about to go to track when Thomas got there. Thomas couldn’t help but stare at Newt in his gym clothes. He was skinny but you could see the strength in his arms, like damn, who doesn’t love a guy in a tank top. He took a deep breath and opened his locker like he didn’t see Newt. Minho closed his locker and whispered to Newt. “ Now’s your chance Princess Newt.” Newt scoffed and started walking away. He turned around looking “confused”, just to make it seem like the thought had just occurred. While still walking backwards he went for it. “Oh, hey Tommy, you should come to the track party on Saturday.” 

“Oh, rea-”

“Yeah, and you can bring your girlfriend too,” He was proud of himself for saying it, but got embarrassed when Thomas began laughing.  
“Teresa? Okay, okay, first of all, she’s really not my type. And I sure as hell am not girlfriend material.” He broke out into a fit of laughter again. “ Second, she’s already got a girlfriend, Brenda.” Thomas smiled to himself for being so smooth and subtly coming out and onto Newt all at once, but was worried about Newt’s reaction. His nerves melted away when he looked up to see Newt with a surprised smile on his face. “See you there Tommy.” He turned and walked away. If only Thomas saw the grin on newts face as he made his way to the gym.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt are both anxious to see how their first unofficial date will go. Minho, Teresa, and Brenda just want to have fun. Will it all go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT YALL I AM SO SORRY IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN MONTHS I AM TRASH I COULDVE STOPPED BUT I LOVE THIS STORY AND WANTED TO KEEP IT GOING BUT ALL OF THE READERS PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT IT I FEEL SO BAD THAT NONE OF U GOT TO SEE HOW IT CONTINUED PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY I WONT PROCRASTINATE ANYMORE I PROMISE IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS ONES PRETTY LONG SO HAVE FUN

The afternoon of the party was torture. At least for Teresa and Minho it was. Who’d have thought two teenage boys could worry this much about their appearance. Newt tried to make it seem like he didn’t care, but he spent at least half an hour trying to control his goldilocks, coming out of the bathroom once and a while for an annoyed grunt of approval from Minho. At least he didn’t have to worry about an outfit. All track members were wearing their jerseys, and Newt washed his twice to make sure the lingering BO was long gone. 

Thomas, on the other hand, found that he had nothing even remotely decent to wear. Looking like a complete diva, Teresa couldn’t help but laugh as he threw shirts behind him in frustration. “You know what, fuck this, I’m not going.” Thomas huffed, sprawling onto his bed in defeat. “Oh, you’re going. Don’t act like this is about a shirt, we both know you’re just nervous.”  
“ I fucking hate parties, it’s just a bunch of sweaty, drunk idiots crammed into one place, and the entire track team? Newt probably won’t even talk to me, he’ll be too busy acting like an ass with the rest of them.”  
“You’re underestimating him. HE invited you. HE wants you there. Shit goes south, we leave. Okay?” Thomas took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right, you’re right. This is dumb. It’s fine.” He was more speaking to himself than to Teresa. He held a shirt in front of himself and sighed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thomas glanced at the two girls beside him before they all started toward the house, vibrating with shitty music. “Ah. just in time for the lawn puking.” Brenda said, holding her nose. Thomas rang the doorbell and started whistling. Teresa and Brenda looked at each other before pushing him back and walking through the unlocked doors. “Oh boy.” Thomas mumbled as he stepped into the already crowded living room.

He squeezed and tumbled back to his friends, and they went to the kitchen for drinks, which Brenda said he was going to need. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he found himself alone after the girls inevitably went to go make out in a corner. Where the hell is Newt. “May I have this dance?” Teresa bowed and held out her hand. Brenda rolled her eyes and took the outstretched hand. “Coming?” she asked. Thomas smiled and followed them into the mist of bodies. He slowly swayed and smiled as he watched his best friends. They moved so freely and close to each other. His mind drifted to Newt. He shook his head. They were finally playing an okay song! He reminded himself that he was here to have fun and Newt could find him if he ever decided to show up. His worries started to melt away as he fell into the beats and closed his eyes following everybody's movements. 

Newt, the celestial being he is, searched over the room, quickly filling with bodies as people arrived. He sighed, his fingers rhythmically tapping his sides. He heard the cheers of his drunk buddies in the kitchen. Was he worried what they would think of Thomas? He had already asked himself that, and decided the answer would be no. He couldn’t care less what they thought, if they were even sober enough to notice him. “Aye Newt, get your skinny ass in here. We’re having a damn toast.” He didn’t even realize he was already headed toward the kitchen, downing a few would calm his nerves, ease him up, or at least that’s what Minho said. 

“Sorry” Minho mouthed as the boys headed to the back porch where some kid was telling “the funniest story you’ve ever heard, man”. Occasionally looking through the glass doors, there was no sign of his pretty boy. Bad thoughts were filling his head. What if he isn’t coming? What if he’s grinding on someone else inside? He downed the last of his drink and turned back to his idiot circle. “Shouldn’t you lot have started on your misogynistic journey by now?” Newt smiled when all he got back was confused faces. “The hook up contest, bloody hell.”  
“SHIT!” Minho exclaimed as he hopped over an unsuspecting freshmen and ran into the house. The rest quickly followed suit, and Newt exaggerated a sigh as he watched them go. “I need another drink.”

From the kitchen, Newt casually watched the dancing crowd in the living room. He couldn’t help but light up when he noticed exactly what he had been waiting for all night. He hadn’t expected Thomas to be dancing, but boy did he like what he was seeing. He moved so nonchalantly and swiftly he almost didn’t believe it was Tommy. Judging by his moves he’d probably also had a few. Newt put down his cup and braced himself. He walked into the crowd and pushed through the surrounding people. “ Hey Tommy, you made it!” Thomas suddenly opened his eyes and glanced for his friends, but they had already separated themselves. Shit. He turned back. “Yeah. Haha. Teresa and Brenda are here…. Somewhere.” He turned and started scanning through the sea of bodies. Newt’s mind was blank. Neither of them had any idea how to carry the conversation. Where the hell is Minho. 

No luck so far. He couldn’t give up and let, who, a freshmen steal his glory? Hell no. Minho was a winner. “I’m a goddamn winner.” He assured while walking over to two girls in a corner who seemed to be talking closely because of the loud music. “Hey ladies.” He said loudly but smoothly. His smirk faded as the two girls turned toward him, one’s lips separating from the others neck. Fuck, he thought as the girls he only knew as Thomas’s friends turned to face him. “My bad.” He nodded goodbye and quickly sped off in the opposite direction running straight into his best friend who seemed to be in some weird eye sex competition with Thomas. 

“Hey, buddy what’s up, I’m just gonna stand here for a while if that’s cool.” Minho glanced back at Teresa and Brenda who were laughing with each other. “Thomas just uh saw your friends back there. Nice people…” Thomas smiled awkwardly. Minho realized this immensely cringey situation was way worse than asking lesbians if they wanted to hook up. “So.. I’m gonna go find some girls. Use protection.” He winked at Newt and moved toward a cluster of dancing girls. 

Bloody hell, could Minho be any more of a complete ass, Newt thought to himself, until Thomas laughed. “Not even if he tried.” He realized he had said it out loud. He didn’t understand why he had been acting like an idiot this entire encounter. Tommy was easy to talk to and Newt wasn’t one to become smitten over some boy. But realizing there was nothing to be nervous about, his charming personality made a speedy recovery. Thomas was trying hiding his extreme embarrassment from Newt. He didn’t even realize how long he had been dancing, or when his friends had scurried off into their own world. Minho lounging around them might have been awkward, but being alone was worse. He was dreading the moment Newt mentioned his dancing, which was sure to come up. Newt smirked. “Anyways…” Aw man. “Couldn’t help but stare at your ‘sick moves’ before.”  
" Yikes.. I didn’t even realize what I was doing, probably looked like such an idiot, especially after my friends abandoned me.” he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at the couple fooling around in the corner. Newt flashed a toothy grin. “Idiot was not the word that came to mind.” Newt couldn’t stand this awkward back and forth, and Tommy’s nervous lip biting was killing him. “Maybe..” with mischief in his eyes he took the front of Thomas’s shirt and pulled him into the middle of the room. “ You can teach me.”  
“Oh well I… I don’t.. Can’t really..” Thomas stared up at at the boy, who knew exactly what he was doing. At this point, their chests were touching and Newt was swaying side to side, bringing Thomas with him. They both felt this intense connection, as if everybody else had faded away, their gazes meeting only each other’s. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The countless jolting bodies surrounding them, the loud music assaulting their ears, not even the sudden movement erupting around them could break their little bubble. Newt leaned down, closer to Thomas’s face. He smiled and they both closed their eyes before a tall, staggering, and clearly tipsy ginger right next to them spat “IT’S THE COPS!” The two love bird’s eyes flashed open to see equally stunned faces.


	5. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt have to find away to evade the police, what happens when they do, and find themselves alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. OH MY GOD. ALL THE TIME I TELL MYSELF "WORK ON THAT FIC YOU LOVE IT COME ON" CANT BELIEVE I SAID I WOULDN'T PROCRASTINATE ANYMORE. I'M LITERAL TRASH. ITS FUCKING JANUARY I HAVEN'T ADDED A CHAPTER SINCE JULY. SHOULD I HAVE GIVEN UP? PROBABLY. I FEEL SO BAD FOR PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND LEFT IN DISAPPOINTMENT BECAUSE I LEFT IN IN A CLIFFHANGER TOO. TO ANY OF THESE NEW PEEPS ENJOY, IM UNRELIABLE BUT IM TRYING I MIGHT END IT SOON EVEN THOUGH THIS IS BASICALLY A PART OF ME NOW ITS BEEN A LITERAL YEAR. -FIONAAAA AKA ASSHOLE

Chapter 5: The Kiss  
There was an absolute frenzy. Newt had to grab Thomas’s hand to keep them from being yanked apart. A flood of people were shoving toward both the back and front door. No one knew where the police would enter. Newt seemed to have been through this before. He maneuvered through the bustling crowd toward the stairs, and dragged Thomas behind him. Upstairs was empty except for the muffled sounds of footsteps and yelling. Newt had been to this house before and headed toward what seemed to be the parent’s room. They scurried to the terrace and carefully looked over the edge. The kids were sprinting away from the scene, all in different directions. You could really tell who the track members were.

Thomas was freaking out. What if my mom finds out? What if I’m arrested, taken away in handcuffs? I’m completely wasted, I’m going to get into so much trouble. Oh my god, what happened to Teresa and Brenda? I totally forgot about them! He started breathing heavily, and didn’t even realize he was squeezing Newt’s hand until Newt squeezed back. They made eye contact.  
“Bloody hell Tommy, please don’t pass out. There’s a few county police officers, not a SWAT team, it was probably just a noise complaint.” Thomas nodded and his cheeks flushed bright red. They peeked over the terrace again, the number of people running from the house was smaller, they were going to be the last one’s leaving. “How the fuck are we going to get out of here?”   
“I don’t remember the terrace being this high up.”  
“YOU WANTED US TO JUMP?”  
“Pipe down, do you want to get caught? I thought it would be quicker, and badass…”   
“ Oh my god we're so fucked, we can't go back downstairs now.” Newt stood up eyeing the drop to the grass at the front of the house. “ Okay, it’s not even that bad.”   
“That’s because you could probably just step down, you’re a goddamn giant.” Newt stared at Thomas and started laughing. “What?” Thomas said angrily, with a twinge of embarrassment. “You’re hilarious when you’re angry.” 

Newt finally let go of his hand, and before Thomas could say anything, climbed onto the ledge and jumped. Thomas looked over and saw that he had landed okay and was waving him down. This can’t be real. He took a deep breath and slipped his legs over the ledge. Newt was nodding and tapping his wrists, We don’t have time for this. Thomas jumped. It took everything not to scream, especially when he landed. He managed a small whimper when his ankles landed hard on the shortly mowed grass. Newt quickly grabbed his hand and began running down the street. 

Everyone else had escaped except a few who were caught and being scolded by two officers. “Hey!” They heard behind them. “ Shit shit shit.” Thomas panted. He took a quick look behind them, but the officers weren't chasing them, just staring. Thomas started laughing, barely a sound because he was already out of breath from the short sprint. He glanced at Newt, who was still squeezing his hand and trying to pull him to speed up, and starting laughing even harder. Thomas made them turn a corner and stopped, bending over trying to catch his breath. Newt stopped and stared at him, and seeing that he was laughing, began to smile and sighed while looking back around the corner. Must have been the nerves, because despite having caught his breath, Thomas hadn’t stopped laughing. Newt was shaking his head, still grinning at his senseless partner-in-crime. 

When Thomas had finally composed himself, he stared up at Newt, who had only a hint of amusement left in his eyes and the corners of his lips raised. Man, he was pretty. All of the moments leading up to where they were seemed so trivial, Newt genuinely liked him, he could see that now. Thomas smiled, that thought ringing through his head, with a bite of regret for not talking to him earlier, but the agonizing wait was definitely worth it. Newt tilted his head with a twinge of confusion. When the cops had shown up he worried Tommy would’ve regret coming, but the fit of laughter told him otherwise. His whole body went numb with Thomas’s stare holding him hostage. This was stupid, it was just Tommy, why is he getting so nervous? Charming and swanky Newt was love-struck? Unheard of. On the contrary, the adrenaline from what was quite possibly the most exciting thing to happen to Thomas, left no room for fear or overthinking. Thomas’s smile grew larger as he realized what he was about to do. He quickly walked over to his golden boy and held his face in his hands like Newt had at his locker, closed his eyes tight and kissed him.


	6. The "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS 4;15 AM AND I FORCED MYSELF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER IVE BEEN WRITING FOR SO LONG I AM SO TIRED BUT I NEEDED TO DO THIS I THOUGHT I JUST UPDATED IT BUT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AGAIN!!!!! I AM SORRY AND I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THIS CHAPTER I JUST HAD TO BS IT SO I REALLY HOPE ITS NOT TOO AWFUL PLEASE ENJOY GOODNIGHT LOVE U
> 
> ARE U KIDDING IT ALSO LOOKS SO SHORT ON THE PREVIEW BUT IT SEEMED SO LONG WHEN WRITING IT THIS IS BLASPHEMY fine its all good i just need SLEEP

Newt came back with full force, unconsciously trying to make up for the fact that he hadn’t made the first move. He pulled Thomas against him by the waist and held him tight. Thomas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He had totally kissed before (if Jessie Sanders pecking him during an eighth grade game of spin the bottle counts), and had definitely imagined this happening more than a few times. Feeling him though, his deep breathing, his chest against him, finally running his fingers through his thick blonde hair, and yet, somehow, he felt at ease. He had no idea where he was, under some random street lamp, in some random neighborhood, but he never felt more at home. 

Newt was getting excited. His tongue had it’s own mind, his hands ran rampant up and down Tommy’s back, maybe a little lower. He couldn’t help it. He liked Thomas. A lot. He hoped he wasn’t moving too fast or getting too into it, he really didn’t want to scare him away, but he could feel that Thomas was enjoying it. The tiny smile on his open lips, his hands softly pulling Newt’s face toward his, his waist pressed up against Newt’s. There was a fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his whole body and he didn’t know whether it was the booze or the kiss or maybe both. He only knew that he could do this forever. 

Thomas felt the same way, but the adrenaline was fading, his nerves slowly coming back as was the alcohol up into his throat. He backed up and the two boys stared at each other, panting, one because he was out of breath, the other because he was almost certain he was about to vomit. There were so many thoughts rushing through Thomas’s head, he could barely comprehend them as they passed. Did he really just make out with Newt? Like, passionately and deeply kiss him? Is he dreaming? Did someone spike his drink and this is just some kind of cruel drug-induced dream? If not, is he really going to throw up after kissing the love of his life? Newt is going to be so grossed out. He’ll probably just walk, no run, away and avoid him for the rest of his life. He was doing his very best to keep it down, but his unrelenting stomach was not giving up easy. He couldn’t bare to look up and see how Newt was reacting. 

The second Thomas had let go, Newt gasped feeling as if he had been shocked back to reality. Had he gone too far? Gotten too excited? He saw Thomas bend over, hands on his knees again. He smiled a little. I swear if this fool is laughing again. But he was breathing heavily, head down, and he could hear a little disheartening groan. His smile faded into slight worry and confusion. Oh god, he knew Thomas had been pretty drunk, and compiled with that sprint he had just made, he figured whatever he had eaten was making a comeback. “Wasn’t me, was it?” He forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m joking, don’t hold anything in for my sake I’ve got a strong stomach.” 

Thomas turned around the other way, and as he was attempting to answer, he got a round of burning alcohol and part of the sandwich he had eaten before he left instead. Newt covered his mouth stifling a laugh and grimaced amusingly. Thomas shut his eyes tight and groaned. The awful taste in his mouth almost masked the embarrassment flooding his mind. He faltered to the side and leaned onto the light post. He was dizzy. Neither of them had a clue of what to do or how to proceed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thomas found himself sitting on the inside of a bright blue booth and a similarly colored neon sign glaring outside. He stared intently at the black and white tiled floor, too abashed to meet Newt’s concerned eyes. The last fifteen minutes had been a blur. Newt had patted him on the back, held him up, and led (more like dragged) him to this old fashioned diner. It had been pretty awkward but Thomas reminded himself that if he had previously his tongue in his mouth, why get embarrassed now? 

Newt loved this diner. He had been coming here since he was a kid. He adored the 50’s vibe, from the malfunctioning jukebox in the corner to the spinning stools surrounding the counter. The largely portioned and extremely hearty food could easily sober him right up. “You hungry? Or did that volcano eruption back there completely spoil your appetite?” Thomas forced a small smile. He glanced down at the laminated menu with bubbly font set out before him. The cleverly named and extremely unhealthy food listed combined with the rancid taste left in his mouth made his stomach churn. “Yeah, I’m not so sure eating right now would be the best idea. I need something to get the taste out of my mouth though.” Newt feigned offense and checked his own breath. “Bloody hell was it that bad?” Thomas blushed and smiled, for real this time. He was remembering the kiss. It seemed so long ago, faded, like a dream. The warm feeling he had came rushing back to him and he wished he could go back and stay in that moment forever. But no, he just had to blow chunks. 

Newt was attempting to move on from the whole vomit thing. He was looking forward to when Thomas got comfortable again. He nodded his head. “Milkshakes.” He said decidedly. “Mint, of course.” He leaned over and called to the only waitress on shift. “Martha, could we have two mint milkshakes, please? Extra whipped cream.” The short middle-aged woman smiled. “Sure thing sweet cheeks!” Newt turned back around with a smile on his face. Thomas smiled too, enjoying that Newt had brought him somewhere he knows and loves. 

Newt sighed. He thought about everything that had happened that night. “Man, I did not expect tonight to go like this.” He chuckled, “Not that I’m complaining. Definitely not complaining.” He quickly reiterated. Thomas suddenly recalled the kiss and the party and the police and his friends and his curfew. “Oh my god.” He fumbled in his pockets for his phone.  


Brenda: Text us asap wtf dude  
Mom: Missed call.  
Teresa: Missed call (3)  
Teresa: Me and B are at my house  
come over, unless ur with.. U know  
;) ;) text me though when u can ok?  
Teresa: Oh my god that was insane  
did you get out okay??? Hmu!!!  


Newt was sipping a milkshake, which Thomas hadn’t even noticed had arrived, with a concerned look on his face. He really needed to get home, his mom was probably pissed, so were his friends for scaring them like that. But it wasn’t even late. I mean, they had just gotten their drinks. He glanced up at Newt. They were basically on a date. He wanted this for so long and there Newt was, whipped cream smeared on his upper lip, staring at him. He answered Teresa. “Im fine ur never going to believe this WE HAVE TO TALK LATER,” and his mother, “So sorry!!! We got really hungry me and T are getting food ill be home soon dont wait up love you!” He set his phone face down and sighed. “You good over there?”  
“Perfect.” 

The two boys just looked at each other then. Thomas felt vulnerable with Newt’s eyes fixed so intently on him, but he was hypnotizing. His blonde hair hair fell slightly in front of his eyes and his lips seemed to be in a perpetual state of amusement. The whipped cream was still stained above Newt’s smirking lips and he longed to reach over and wipe it off but he was held in a trance, and wasn’t even sure he wanted to escape. Newt couldn’t believe how adorable Thomas was. His cheeks were a bright shake of pink and his glasses were low on his nose, barely reaching his eyes, and he longed to reach over and reassert them but he also couldn’t bare to move. So they sat and stared until Thomas’s nerves couldn’t take it and he looked down at his sorry little milkshake with the whipped cream melting off the sides. Cautiously, he took a sip, praying he wouldn’t throw up. He let out a breath of relief when it safely made it to his stomach. He hadn’t even noticed Newt wasn’t sitting across from him anymore. 

He looked around and found him in the back corner slipping coins into an dusty round jukebox. Oh no, he thought. “Come on!” He heard Newt complain quietly. He rapped the side with his fist three times and music began to flood his ears. Rock Around the Clock began to play and the jukebox was lit up with flashing colors. Newt gleamed for he had thought about this since they first stepped into the diner. He slid over to Thomas and held out his hand. “Oh uh no thanks, I mean I really should be getting home.” Thomas looked around sheepishly. A look of disappointment and a little hurt flashed across Newt’s face but he quickly recovered. He put on some puppy dog eyes and pleaded, “ Aw c’mon Tommy, please?” Thomas almost melted. He looked around and took note of the fact that they were the only customers. “How could I refuse?” 

He took Newt’s hand who almost immediately led him to the open area in the center of the dining room. They were both grinning and Martha was pretending not to be watching behind the counter. Right as Newt began to swing Thomas around, with his glasses almost flying off of his face at every twist, the jukebox faltered. The boys slowed down, hands held together tightly and both laughing almost hysterically. The jukebox sputtered and started up again, but a new song was playing. The slow melody kicked in and Newt, again with the smug face, pulled Thomas close to him and put one hand on his waist. Thomas almost fainted. They flowed about the room, Newt’s voice humming the tune in Thomas’s ear and Thomas’s head nestled snugly in Newt’s neck. The feeling of security, of home, returned and they both could have remained there forever, moving step by step, in tune with each other, feeling as though time had stopped and they were alone with the music. ‘For I can’t help, falling in love with you.’


End file.
